Lost at Sea
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: Number 3 Did Dana keep her baby? Who is Lola's twin? How did they get lost at sea? Will Dana ever get back with Logan? Can she ever forgive Zoey for being so unsupportive? Will Maddy and Michael manage to keep their romance a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Lost At Sea

Chap 1

**A/n: I'm back!!!! I just want to say a few things before we get started!! Number 1: R&R 'Nikki?' for me!!!! Number 2: We are getting closer to finding out who Lola's twin is!!!! Number 3: You will find out if Dana still is pregnant!!!!!**

xx

"I'm sure the bus was parked right here." Dana muttered angrily under her breath as Logan was heading her way and it was a well known fact that she was not talking to him or Zoey.

"Seems you're in the same boat as us!" Logan sighed.

"I think you may like to know that we are not in a boat!" Dana screamed outraged that he had even attempted to talk to her.

"All I meant was the bus has left us behind too." Logan whispered.

"Who's 'us'? You and you're little girlfriend?" Dana muttered absentmindedly as she was furious.

Chase came up behind Logan and groaned, "Who you going out with now?"

"Zoey! According to Miss Moody!" Logan stared Dana down and pushed her hard as he walked off.

Xx

Dana just managed to keep her balance as Chase gave her a sympathetic look and followed Logan off. Dana pulled down her old style Drake Bell top. Maddy glanced at her from the other side of the panicking group. Dana glared at the all. The oh-so-popular Zoey was the centre of all attention, Dana did not like that one bit.

"Dana?" called Maddy from the middle of the mass.

Dana turned so she had her back to the somewhat depressing scene.

"Dana! Oh, come on, Dana!" Maddy yelled.

Dana walked on down the beach looking for the bus. Maddy ran up to her.

"What is wrong with you?" Maddy wheezed.

"What's wrong with me?" Dana screamed, then whispered so Maddy could barely hear, "I'm three months pregnant, that's what's wrong with me! I can't tell anyone because I fell out with my best friend and I can't go to Logan because for some odd reason all I can do is shout at him!"

"Oh..." Maddy bit her lip.

"You won't tell anyone though, will you?" Dana's eyes were bewildered as she regretted telling Maddy anything.

"I can't keep secrets as well as you can!?!"

"They needed to know!"

"Well, I should be thanking you!"

"Why?"

"I'm his best friend now!"

"Good for you."

"Dana, please just come back!"

"Why should I?"

"Zoey knows why you wont come back, but she wont tell me, so what is it?"

"She tried to make me have an aubaution..."

"What? That's not like Zoey! Killing off innocent human beings!"

"She said I had to do it! I was about to, but I just couldn't!"

"I understand!"

"No you don't! I yelled at Logan as I told him I was pregnant and now I can only shout at him! I love him Maddy, I really love him."

"Any idiot can see that...just as I-"

"What?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

xx

Just then a man approached them.

"Lost?" he asked kindly with a weird glint in his eye.

"Yeah, have you seen a yellow bus?" Maddy smiled.

"I'm sorry, it left two minutes ago!" the man apologised.

"Great!?! Now I'm stranded!" Dana groaned.

"I'll go and tell Zoey! Maybe Logan will have some magic way of getting back!" Maddy tried to stay optimistic.

As Maddy left Dana eyed the man who was making no move to leave.

"I run a left behind island for kids who are left behind from school trips." he told her.

"How do you know we're from a school?" Dana asked slightly freaked out.

"PCA, right?" he queried.

"How'd you-"

"Check this!"

The man revealed a piece of paper, signed by Dean Rivers. It said:

oOo

Dear Jonathan Reed,

I would like you and your left-behind-island team to look out for left behinds. There is this one group, headed by one Zoey Brooks that are particularly mischievous. There is also one girl that is no longer apart of that group that needs to be watched out for, her name is Dana Cruz. The bus will pick them back up from the usual beach at six on Sunday.

Sincerely,

Dean Rivers

Dean Rivers

oOo

"I'm guessing you're Jonathan." Dana whispered.

"I'm guessing you're Dana!" Jonathan raised his eye brows.

"Wow!?! How could you have known?!?" Dana moaned sarcastically.

Xx

Jonathan walked towards the gang.

"Hey, I'm Jonathan. I'm from the left-behind camp. You kids are from PCA, right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" Zoey beamed.

"Dean Rivers says I'm to take you to the island! You're friend Dana has already approved the signature as his." Jonathan smiled pleasantly.

"She's not our friend!" Logan snapped.

"Is too!" Maddy defended

"Oh, shut up, bitch!" Logan shook his head.

Maddy lurched forward inly to be caught by Michael.

"Driver musta been blind not to notice a big group like you missing!" Jonathan ignored the argument that was going on.

"Mr Bender may be nuts, but he's not blind!" Dana sighed at his shoulder at his lame attempt to make a joke.

"What's she doing talking near me? Why isn't she shouting her head off?" Logan questioned shocked.

Dana felt the urge to kick him in, but she knew she couldn't. Instead she pushed him back, then pulled her denim jacket tighter round her, so that no-one noticed.

"Would you come this way? My yacht is waiting to take us to the island." Jonathan beckoned.

"A boat!" Dana said uneasily.

Xx

Dana sat on the deck. She was still coping with morning sickness although it did not restrain itself to mornings. Jonathan looked vaguely familiar to her, but she did not know where from. She bent over and supported her head on her knees. Her eyes welled up with tears but she dare not let one slip. She knew someone was watching but could not bring herself to look. She took her techmate out of her bag and went onto her emails. They were three new and unread. Two were from Logan and one from Maddy.

Dana started to read the one from Maddy. It read:

oOo

Dana,

I jst remembered wat u sed and strtd to feel rlly bad 'bout not confiding in u my secret. Mine is not as sad as urs. If anything mine is the best thing that's eva happened 2 me. I've bin w/ Michael for 3 months w/out any1 bt Lola knowing. Now u know. Isn't it jst tha bst?

Luv Maddy xx

oOo

Dana lifted her left hand up to wipe her eye. Her sleeve slipped down, revealing to her watcher her self harming scars. Her observer made no sound. Dana immediately pulled up her sleeves, realising that she had been caught. She did not look around to see who it was and what damage this revealant had done. She continued reading her emails. Logan's first said:

oOo

The bitchy witch,

U lil' whore! How cld u even try 2 be part o' the gang afta all u've done n sed 2 me? I thought u loved me! I jst don't get wat's goin' through ur brain! Quite frankly ur scaring me! Mood swings every 5 mins! Bein' distant! We were meant 2 be! Then u messed it up!

oOo

The second said:

oOo

Dana,

R u still pregnant? It wld xplain tha mood swings! I used ta luv u! Everything used 2 be gr8! U used 2 luv me! An' u wanna know somethin' else? Afta this whole ordeal, I still love ya! Bye 4eva, Logan!

Luv ya 4eva, Logan!

oOo

Dana let a single tear slip down her rosy cheeks. Logan had let her go. An IM popped up on her screen.

_xxhotstuffxx: Do u luv me?_

_QueenOfMean: I've neva stopped_

_xxhotstuffxx: Then y don't u show it? Y did u break up with me?_

_QueenOfMean: I can't_

_xxhotstuffxx: Y?_

_QueenOfMean: I don't know, I jst can't see u anymore, accept that_

_xxhotstuffxx: I can't_

_xx_

**A/n: Hoping 2 get this up tonight!!!! Guess what I succeeded!!!! Yay me!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost at Sea

Chap 2

**A/n: I'm starting to worry myself!!!! I'm 14 and my only boyfriend was when I was 5 until I was 7!!!!!! There must be something wrong with me!!!!!**

xx

_QueenOfMean: Logan as much as I love I jst can't deal with u anymore_

_xxhotstuffxx: Wat do u mean?_

_QueenOfMean: The games u play mess w/ my mind_

_xxhotstuffxx: I won't play anymore games_

_QueenOfMean: I can't take that chance_

_xxhotstuffxx: Plz Dana!_

_QueenOfMean: Sorry Logan_

_xxhotstuffxx: I haven't been w/ anyone in the past 3 months in hope that u'd take me back_

_QueenOfMean: It's not that easy something else is_

_xxhotstuffxx: Someone else more like_

_QueenOfMean: I'm not in love with someone else!_

_xxhotstuffxx: No the baby's stopping u!_

_QueenOfMean: How'd u know 'bout the baby?_

_xxhotstuffxx:Oh come on Dana! Turn around and we'll talk probably!_

_QueenOfMean: No!_

Xx

Dana stood up and pushed passed Logan who caught her arm.

"What?" Dana blinked hard.

"Please? Take me back. I love you." Logan whispered.

"I love you too." Dana sighed, "That's my problem. I can't stop loving."

"Then take me back!" Logan begged.

"I'll see how it goes over the next week." Dana muttered.

"Now! Take me back now!" Logan pleaded.

"No! Not now! Maybe in a week, maybe in a month, maybe in six months, maybe in a year, just not now!" Dana snatched her arm away and ran down below deck.

She left Logan standing stunned on the deck. He loved her and she loved him, but Dana knew that they couldn't be together for a while and Logan would understand soon.

Xx

Lola lay on a bed below deck. She wanted to run right up to her twin brother and tell him then and there, but she knew she had to bide her time as he may not take it well. They were on a boat and she did not fancy being chucked over board. All this time she had been close to her twin and did not know it. Zoey walked in the room, she looked depressed.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Lola asked worriedly.

"I only came on this trip coz Chase said it would keep my mind off Dustin, but I just keep worrying about him." Zoey sighed depressingly.

"He's strong Zo! Be happy about that!" Lola smiled.

"Yeah I suppose! Just be happy that all he has is a tumor that can't be removed yet coz he's too young!" Zoey hit the bed hard.

"Zo, calm down." Lola whispered.

"I wish Chase hadn't made me come!" Zoey moaned.

"Actually if you think about it this trip is exactly what Dustin needs."

"What do you mean?"

"You baby him too much!"

"I don't baby him!"

"I'm a big sister too! I baby Dizzy! It's just you baby Dustin too much!"

"No I don't!"

"You're always there! Do you remember Trisha?"

"Yes..."

"You sorted that out for him! That's not what he needed! When he was bullied you sorted that out for him too! No-one wants someone sorting everything out for them! Chase is probably like that for Tia Jodie for Dana and Adam for Maddy!"

xx

Chase sat in another room with Michael and Maddy. Michael and Maddy were sitting really close, but Chase was too worried to notice this.

"I shouldn't have made Zoey come!" Chase complained.

"You did the right thing man." Michael comforted.

"Yeah, she needs some worry free time." Maddy agreed.

"She won't worry less if she can't see what Dustin's like." Chase sighed.

"This is only the first day. It'll get easier for her." Maddy smiled.

"How'd you know?" Chase moaned.

"Duh! I'm a girl!" Maddy rolled her eyes.

"You're sure?" Chase asked uneasily.

"Yep!" Maddy beamed.

Xx

Nicole and Paul sat on the deck, but round the other side so they did not hear or see Dana and Logan. They kissed romantically until Nicole heard some dramatic sobbing. She pushed Paul away and ran round the corner. There Logan was sitting on the ground clutching his knees.

"Logan? What's wrong?" Nicole asked quietly.

"Just leave me alone." Logan whispered.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Nicole ordered.

"It's nothing." Logan muttered.

"Please Logan? I want to help!" Nicole pleaded.

"I told you Nicole! It's nothing!" Logan snapped.

"Sor-ee!" Nicole walked off.

Logan grabbed her wrist hard.

"I'm sorry Nicole! It's hard for me just now! Three months and my last girlfriend hates my guts!" Logan apologised.

"You love her still, don't you?" Nicole sighed.

"Yes...and she said she loves me."

"When?"

"A few minutes ago! I begged her to take me back and she said 'not now'!"

"Logan, if she said 'not now' there's still a chance."

"I can't wait forever, I will eventually move on, it's been three months."

"If you really love her you'll wait until she's ready coz whatever you and Zoey did between you has really pissed her off and she just needs time to cool off."

"That's the thing, I didn't do anything, Zoey's the one that did everything."

"That's hard to believe!"

"How?"

"Zoey's 'Miss Perfect' and you're you!"

"Thanks for nothing."

"So you weren't listening to a thing I was saying?"

"Yeah I was! Give Dana a week or so to cool off!"

xx

"Zoey, the Dustin thing isn't the only thing that's bothering you, is it?" Lola asked slowly.

"Lola, I did a terrible thing!" Zoey moaned.

"To Dana?"

"Yes, and I feel really bad!"

"You told her to have an aubaution, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"The bug."

"Thank you so much Quinn!"

"Yeah!" Quinn pops her head around the door.

"Nothing, I was just thanking you for bugging our dorm three months ago." Zoey snapped.

"Oh, you know about that then..." Quinn bit her lip.

"Yes, now go!" Lola ordered.

Quinn walked off in an obvious sulk.

"Okay, so where were we?" Lola half-smiled.

"You were telling me that you know that I made Dana have an aubaution." Zoey sighed honestly.

"Just apologise to her!" Lola breathed.

"If she'd let me near her I'd apologise. Whenever we're both in the dorm together and alone she picks up the nearest magazine, even if it's one of Nicole's."

"Try harder!"

"I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

"I've only known her three months, but she's easy to work out. She likes to make a scene, right? But she hates fuss?"

"How'd you work her out?"

"Watchin' her."

"As in stalkin'?"

"No! As in watchin' for two or three minutes in the lounge!"

"Two or three minutes?"

"Yeah! I figured you and Nicole out in ten seconds!"

"So what did you think of us?"

"Nicole a bimbo, she was easy and you, don't beat me up, Miss Perfect."

"I'm not perfect!"

"You act like you think you are, that's all I'm saying!"

xx

**A/n: VOTE BOB FOR NUCLEAR WAR!!!! VOTE BOB FOR A QUIETER WORLD AFTER THE NUCLEAR WAR!!!!! VOTE BOB FOR HONESTY!!! VOTE BOB FOR A SHELTER FOR THE LUNDERTON HORSES AND PONIES, PRINCE, CHARLOTTE, MR EDD, WHISKY, SUNNY AND HECTOR!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lost At Sea

Chap 3

**A/n: Have u eva sat on a cactus????? They hurt, I've been told!!!! U have 2 sit there w/ ur butt up in the air whilst a nurse removes all the needles!!!!! Oh and if u taste a certain 1 they are addictive!!!! Just goin' w/ the facts!!!!!**

xx

"Who else thinks this?" Zoey demanded.

"Well...everyone...I think..." Lola stammered as she realised what she had let slip.

"Chase?" Zoey bit her lip.

"I'd think so!"

"I've got to um-go!"

Zoey ran out of the room and Lola grinned. She loved mind games. Who doesn't? Playing them, not being the victim.

Xx

Zoey walked up the corridor. She was heading up to deck as Dana pushed past her on the way to the bathroom.

"Dana-" Zoey started.

Dana walked on ignoring her. Zoey continued on up the stairs. Paul passed her and smiled.

"Where's Nicole?" Zoey asked calmly.

"Up there, with Logan, there arguing about something." Paul smiled.

Zoey continued up the stairs. As she came to the deck she saw Nicole holding desperately onto Logan's sleeve as Logan tried to get away.

"Logan it won't be long now. She'll forgive you. You know Dana, everything blows over eventually. I know you say you did nothing, but you musta done something." Nicole told him as she pushed him down again.

"It was all Zoey's fault!" Logan whispered angrily.

"What was all my fault?" Zoey yelled at them as she jumped up from under the deck.

"Why Dana's so pissed off at me! She won't talk to me and I don't know why!" Logan shouted.

"You know why!" Zoey screamed.

"And I don't, so either fill me in or shut up and go to bed." Nicole ordered.

Zoey and Logan looked at Nicole bewildered.

"We can't tell you what this is about, Dana'll kill us." Logan whispered.

"Why? It's over!" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not." Logan shook his head.

"Huh?" Zoey tilted in her head.

"Tell ya later, if Nicole found out-" Logan paused midway through his sentence to see Dana standing with her head just visible from round the corner.

"If Nicole found out what? It would be one more person. Half the people on this ship know a bit of the story. Just tell her, go ahead, I don't care, it's just my slutty reputation under strain." Dana half-smiled.

"No Dana!" Logan refused.

"And that's good! It's the bitch I worry about!" Dana exclaimed.

"Okay, uncomfortable." Nicole murmured under her breath.

"What's uncomfortable?" Dana snapped at her.

"Um..just this um...situation...it doesn't concern me and so...I shouldn't be here..." Nicole stuttered.

"Well, leave!" Dana ordered.

Nicole backed away from the scene slowly. Her eyes never left Dana's who just glared back. In this time Zoey and Logan exchanged nervous looks. They weren't quite sure what Dana would do next. Dana took a chair and sat on it once Nicole had gone.

"So Bitch, how much do you know?" Dana demanded as she stared at Zoey.

"Don't call me that, Dana, please." Zoey pleaded.

"What shall I call you, then? Whore? Slut? Skank? Ass-licker? Take your pick!" Dana shot, "Now answer the damn question? How much do you know?"

"I know enough." Zoey whispered.

"You didn't know I didn't take your 'advice'. You didn't know I still love Logan. You didn't know he's begging me to get back with him. You didn't know I've spent all this time planning how to kill myself." Dana rambled.

"You can't Dana!" Logan shouted bringing himself back into the conversation.

"No I can't as I resolved last night. I just enjoy the pain. The pain takes me away from the pain of the outside world." Dana explained.

"Why?" Zoey asked calmly.

"I can't be selfish can I!" Dana pressed her face right up to Zoey's.

"Selfish to who? You never cared before!" Zoey snapped.

"Where'd that come from? I've never been as bad as him!" Dana snarled.

"You never cared about my feelings when you stopped talking to me, you watched Logan fall apart and did nothing." Zoey whispered feeling slightly intimidated.

"As far as I can recall you are the selfish one, you wanted me to kill a defenseless human being who hasn't even had the chance to live." Dana defended herself.

"You kept it?" Zoey asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I decided you were wrong." Dana whispered realising Logan had not yet told her.

"Dana, what are you going to do with a baby?" Zoey asked worriedly.

"I'm going to run away from my uncle's house," Dana paused thinking hard, "I haven't really gotten further than that, you've always come in the room, or something like that."

"Dana you need a plan!" Logan yelled bring himself back into the conversation again.

"Why? Why do I need a plan? Why can't I be spontaneous?" Dana questioned although she knew it would do no good.

"Dana, please!" Logan begged.

"I'm still not talking to either of you!" Dana added before leaving.

"What did I do?" Logan shouted after her.

Dana didn't answer.

Xx

Nicole and Paul were sitting on a bed back to back.

"What you doing in the summer?" Paul asked out of the blue.

"Nothing special, helping in my mum's sop." Nicole muttered.

"I was thinking of going to Hawaii." Paul smiled.

"That's nice." Nicole murmured.

"And I was thinking of taking you with me." Paul added.

"Good-What?" Nicole's whole face lit up.

"And I was thinking of taking you with me." Paul repeated.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Me, you, Rachael and your dad?"

"No, me and you, and the rest of them, my dad's busy all summer and Rachael's staying with Mom."

"Your going to take a bunch of loonies to Hawaii?"

"Why not?"

"It's just a random thing to do."

"We don't have to go-"

"No, please Paul!"

xx

**A/n: Run Forest!!!!!! Run!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lost at Sea

Chap 4

**A/n: For the BITCH!!!!! NOT!!!! Why would I dedicate this to someone who can only piss me off??????**

xx

Chase sat and read through a story that had been submitted to the literary magazine he and Zoey had set up. He couldn't concentrate, as he still felt extremely guilty about making Zoey come. Although Dustin had been getting better recently the doctor had warned him that he could turn for the worse at any moment. He had not told Zoey this but had told Chase in the bid that Chase would make Zoey go away on one of the many trips leaving PCA. Dustin was very persistent as he wanted Zoey to stop fussing.

Xx

Zoey stood staring at Logan. Logan stared at Zoey. They both knew it would be a long time before Dana was able to talk to them again, but neither could admit it.

"What just happened there?" Zoey asked slowly.

"If I knew-" Logan stopped mid-sentence, "I've got to go after her."

"Go!" Zoey ordered.

Logan jumped down below the deck and ran into one of the rooms where Dana could be. Dana's eyes made contact with his, she smiled as if she knew he would come. She stood up and flung herself at him. She hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

"I can't believe I lasted three whole months without you!" Logan sighed into her ear.

"Me neither, it was hell, not being able to talk to you or be near you." Dana whispered as she pulled him down to the couch.

"I love you Dana, always remember that, okay?"

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"Of course not! Why would I pull a crazy stunt like that? I love you too much! And you love me right?"

"Right!"

xx

Nicole wrapped her arms round Paul's neck and kissed him lovingly. Then she stopped and just stood there looking at him with her head cocked at an angle.

"I'm lucky to have you, you stood beside me even though I could have been a lesbian." Nicole said slowly as she let go of Paul and drifted back against the wall.

"Your not are you?" Paul asked unsurely.

"No, it's just you're very understanding, that's very unlike the guys I've dated in the past." Nicole slid down the wall and fell on the floor.

"You've moved on!"

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't. I'm too bad."

"What have you done that's 'too bad'?"

"Well when I was twelve I used to joyride with my half sister, but that wasn't the worst of it, we hit a girl and killed her. Hallie told the cops she was driving, she's in prison now, it was her eighteenth birthday the day before so she was charged. She also said I was dragged into the car, so none of it was my fault, but it was all my fault. I had suggested it, I drove the car, I crashed into the girl, I killed her and I let my half-sister go to to prison."

"Wait! That's all true?"

"Yes, and please don't hate me!"

"How can I not? You killed an innocent girl! It's been a good three months, Nicole, but I can't stay with a killer."

"Paul? Paul! PAUL!"

Paul walked out the room. Nicole broke down crying. She couldn't believe she'd told him.

Xx

Zoey walked into the room in which Chase sat.

"Do you think I'm 'Miss Perfect'?" Zoey asked as she thumped a folder with submitted stories to the floor.

"Huh?" Chase tilted his head very confused at Zoey's change of behaviour.

"It's simple, do you call me 'Miss Perfect' behind my back?" Zoey's eyes looked directly in his.

Chase gulped and replied, "I um...only...That's what I like about you..."

"So you do call me 'Miss Perfect'?"

"Yes!"

"And you couldn't call me that to my face?!?"

"I thought it would offend you."

"God damn it you were right!"

"Why the cursing?"

"Everyone else does it!"

"You're not everyone else."

"Maybe that's who I want to be!"

"Did you just have another fight with Dana?"

"Yes but that's not the point!"

"I think it is!"

"You think too much!"

"Ouch!?!"

"Well, maybe, you deserved it!"

Zoey stormed out passing Paul as she went. His face was frantic as he had just found out about Nicole's past.

Xx

Dana sat in Logan's arms. She hugged her stomach and fell asleep. Logan gently lowered her onto the couch, so she was lying down and he knelt on the floor. He stroked her hair back behind her ear and kissed her head. Although Dana was asleep she smiled. Her face which had been sad for a long time was once again happy. Logan's heart raced as he thought back to the night find out about Dana's parents. The storm had been bad and had frightened Dana completely. Logan could never understand the relationship Dana and her sister Jodie now had.

Xx

Nicole's eyes watered, but no tears rolled down her soaked, stained cheeks. Paul was not coming back, and she was all dried up.

"We're here guys!"

xx

**A/n: S is for SJ, J is for C, C is for U & Me!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lost At Sea

Chap 5

**A/n: I am trying a comeback with this!!!!!**

Xx

Nicole, who had her face streaked with tears, Dana, who was tired, but happy, Logan, who was just happy, Zoey, who was pissed off, Paul, who was just as pissed off, Lola, who was smiling hugely, Quinn, who was connecting some sort of wire to her forehead, Chase, who refused to look at Lola or Zoey, Maddy, who in all that was happening could hold Michael's unnoticed and Michael, who's smile was so very big. Jonathan had rounded them up on the shore of a small and seemingly deserted island.

"For obvious reasons," Jonathan looked at Dana, "We have split the island. Girls in the south, Boys in the north. After eight every night and before eight every morning you are not permitted to enter the part of the island that is opposite to your sex. Make your goodbyes as eight is in ten minutes. When it is five to, Chelsea will take the girls and Billy will take the boys to the camp which is to be their home until Sunday."

As soon as he finished talking Maddy wrapped her arms around Michael.

"Maddy?" he laughed, "Get off!"

But it was too late, the others had seen. No-one said anything, but both Maddy and Michael knew they would be drilled later. Maddy kissed him on the cheek and let go, if she did so on the mouth she'd only make it harder for her to explain. Dana hugged Logan, she kissed him on the lips lovingly. It had been hard for her not to for three months.

"See ya in the morning." Logan whispered in her ear.

Chase and Zoey would have hugged, the same as Nicole would have to Paul, but the two couples refused to look in each others eyes let alone hug. Quinn took the wire off her head.

"We'll continue in the morning." Adam smiled, ignoring the scornful looks of Nicole, Zoey, Chase and Paul.

Xx

When Chelsea escorted the girls across the island there was silence. Lola, Quinn, Dana and Maddy where to happy to speak, but the looks on Zoey and Nicole's faces were dull and stubborn.

"Three and three." Chelsea said simply pointing to two huts.

"I don't want to be stuck with them if they're going to be like this all night. I need to catch up on what's been happening between you and Michael. I haven't had an update in ages." Lola grinned.

"I'll go with them." Dana forced a smile although she looked reluctant.

"Are you sure?" Maddy raised her eyebrows, "I mean, I'm sure Quinn wouldn't mind, would you?"

Quinn shook her head.

"See?" Maddy bit her lip to shut herself up, knowing she couldn't force Dana into anything.

"Nah, it'll do me good to get some quiet for one night." Dana let slip a yawn, "If I can sleep with these two like this."

"We are still here!" Zoey snapped.

"I guess I'm stuck with Miss Cry and Miss Grump." Dana sighed and walked towards the nearest hut.

She pushed lightly on the door and it swung open. A girl with black hair sat by the window and a girl with blonde hair was standing on her head in the middle of the room.

Xx

When she saw Dana she let her legs fall to the ground.

"Oh goody goody, new arrivals." She squealed, immediately springing up and leaping forward.

Dana rolled her eyes.

"You're from PCA right?" the girl by the window looked at her with her cold, grey eyes.

"Yeah." Dana shrugged.

"Then you MUST know Logan Reese!" the blonde's eyes suddenly brightened.

"Briefly." Dana lied.

"Is he SO much cuter in person?" the blonde questioned.

"I suppose." Dana shrugged plainly.

"Shut up Nina!" the black haired girl demanded.

"Is he actually a jerk? It's just my friend Zoey Brooks-" the blonde, Nina ignored her friend.

"Zoey Brooks?" Dana laughed, "You're friends with Zoey Brooks? God this world is getting smaller and smaller."

"Why what about Zoey?" the other girl, not Nina, questioned.

"She's one of my friends, sorta, too." Dana got caught up in the bimbo talk.

"Then you must know Logan Reese! He's one of her best friends!" Nina clapped.

Just then Zoey walked in, "Nina? Lori? What are you two doing here?"

"We got left behind from end of term camp." Lori explained.

"I see you met Dana." Zoey gestured to Dana who had now sat on a bed against the back wall.

"That's Dana?" Nina's face lit up even more until she looked like a Christmas tree, "You said you only knew Logan briefly! He was your boyfriend! You are SO lucky!"

"I wouldn't call it lucky." Dan muttered under her breath, her quiet night seemed to have been thrown off course.

"Pardon?" Nina asked as she genuinely hadn't heard.

"He's my boyfriend again." Dana covered.

"You are SO SO SOOO lucky!" Nina gushed.

"I suppose. Is this bed taken?" Dana changed the subject.

"No, and you Zo can come near me and Nina. We have A LOT of catching up to do." Lori grinned.

Nicole walked in, looking even more depressed as Zoey had perked up a bit.

"This is Nicole." Zoey pointed out, "Nicole this is Nina and Lori, they're from the same hometown as me."

Nicole nodded and sat on the only bed left.

"Here Nicole, take it closer to us. Dana looks like she could use a good nights sleep." Lori smiled sweetly.

Xx

Lola walked into her hut a girl with caramel curls lay on her back on the bed by the back wall. Lola looked properly and grinned.

"Chris!" she exclaimed.

"Lola? What are you doing here? Stupid question! Now mine and Sammy's week is going to be so much better!" Chris jumped up, her eyes shining.

"I can't believe how long it's been." Lola hugged her.

"I know! Just think if we weren't here now I'd have to wait two more weeks!" Chris smiled warmly.

"Lola? What's the problem?" Maddy laughed as she skipped in.

"Chris is here!" Lola shouted.

"I don't follow." Maddy looked at Chris who smiled back.

"She's my friend from stage school." Lola explained.

"Okay, Quinn'll understand better." Maddy gestured to Quinn to come in.

"Chris this is Quinn, the good version of Fantasia and Maddy, she doesn't have a version." Lola introduced, "This is Chris."

"Hi!" Chris waved, "So where were you guys going when you got dumped?"

"A water park." Quinn sighed.

"Let's play Truth-or-dare!" Chris grinned.

"I'll go and get Dana." Maddy declared.

"See ya." Lola waved.

Xx

Fifteen minutes later Maddy, Quinn, Lola, Chris and Dana were sitting on the floor in a circle.

"Truth or Dare Chris?" Maddy asked comfortably.

"Truth." Chris nodded pointedly.

"What was your biggest mistake?" Maddy questioned, her eyes twinkling.

Chris diverted her eyes to her hands, "Last summer when I took my friend out on boat on a lake."

Maddy didn't ask more questions as she could see it was a delicate subject.

"Truth or Dare?" Chris smiled daringly at Dana.

"Truth, I couldn't bare another dare." Dana grinned.

"You haven't even had a dare yet!" Lola laughed.

"I used to always pick Stress in Confess or Stress, they are basically the same thing." Dana shook her head softly.

"Okay, so, who was your first boyfriend?" Chris asked although she knew it was nothing major.

"This guy called Sammy. It was a summer fling, you know how they go. One minute you're in love the next you couldn't care less." Dana sighed, but she knew he wasn't her first love, just a boyfriend.

"Hey my boyfriend's named Sammy." Chris grinned.

"Oh, I doubt they could be the same guy. He didn't go to Stage School, but his twin brother Steven does." Dana rambled.

"That is the same Sammy. He goes there now. He started last year." Chris leaped up and grabbed her tekemate, "Damn no signal! I hate this island!"

"This world is way too small." Dana blinked hard as she couldn't believe it.

"Girls! Lights out!" Chelsea snapped.

"Bye Dana!" Maddy waved as Dana got up.

"Oh, Chris, in case I need to go in the night, where are the nearest toilets." Dana hesitated as she reached the door.

"Next hut." Chris yawned.

"Thanks." Dana headed out and turned into her hut.

Zoey, Nicole, Nina and Lori were already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lost at Sea

Chap 6

**A/n: I seem fine so I will continue!!!!!!**

Xx

When Dana woke the next morning she ran to the bathroom before she was sick all over the floor. She washed her face and saw in the mirror that her face was pale. Managing a weak smile she walked back to her hut. Nina, Lori, Nicole and Zoey had now woken up.

"Hey. What's the time?" Dan asked sitting back on her bed.

"Ten 'o' clock." Lori answered her face set.

"I'm going to see Logan." Dana nodded and walked out the door.

Nina's eyes widened and she looked at Zoey hopefully.

"No." Zoey warned, "He's very much in love with Dana, and I mean the real deal. He waited three months for her, he never waits for anyone."

"In love?" Nina groaned.

"There's only one single guy here from PCA and I don't think he's even single anymore. I think he's back with Maddy." Nicole sighed.

"The lesbian? I thought she was in love with you Nicole." Lori raised her eyebrows.

Xx

Dan put her head around Maddy, Lola, Quinn and Chris' door.

"I'm going to see Logan, are you lot coming?" she asked, hope spelt in her eyes.

"Yeah, I could do with some love from Sammy." Chris nodded, eagerly getting up from her bed.

Maddy's eyes flashed mysteriously, "I suppose I should go and see Michael."

"And Adam said he wanted to finish our project." Quinn yawned.

"You two are such geeks!" Maddy laughed.

"I'm not staying here on my own." Lola shrugged, "I suppose I'll come with."

Dana rubbed her temples and started walking, knowing that the others would catch her up easily.

"Are you ill Dana?" Chris asked as she appeared at Dana's left shoulder.

"No." a shiver ran down Dana's spine as they stepped over a pink line symbolizing their entry into no man's land.

"It's just you look really white." Chris shrugged.

"A restless night is all." Dana gulped, she looked for the blue line of the boys' camp.

Lola and Maddy appeared at Dana's right shoulder and glanced at each other nervously.

"I can't sleep in strange beds." Dana nodded and finally spotted the blue line, "Over there."

Logan was standing by the sign post that stated the entrance for boys' camp. When he saw Dana he broke into a run and embraced her. Dana smiled and kissed him.

"Where's Michael?" Maddy asked trying to think happy thoughts.

Logan broke away from Dana for long enough to say, "In that hut over there, trying to keep Chase from killing himself."

Lola's eyes flew open in panic, but she managed to control it. Maddy took Quinn and Lola to the hut Logan had pointed out and walked into it. True to word Michael was guarding a knife which Chase kept eying up.

"It's not that bad. Zoey seems ready to forgive you." Lola ran to him and immediately put her around him.

"You really think so?" Chase rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Yeah, she's cheered up, her friends from her hometown share a hut with her, Nicole and Dana." Lola squeezed his shoulders, "You get some sleep, kay?"

"Kay." Chase said sleepily.

"Where's Adam?" Quinn asked Michael.

"He's in that hut over there with Paul." Michael pointed to a hut across the path, "Take this." Michael handed Quinn the knife, "Don't give it to Paul, put it in the trash can, okay?"

Quinn nodded and headed out the door.

Maddy kissed Michael on the lips for the first time in public. Michael couldn't stop a grin spreading across his face.

Xx

Dana sat beside the boys' fire but it was not lit. Adam and Quinn had managed to build a cooker and Adam was cooking dinner for Chris, Sammy, Lola, Chase, Zoey, Logan, Dana, Michael, Maddy, Nicole, Nina, Lori, Paul, Quinn and himself. Logan picked out his tekemate and logged onto the chat room.

_xxTakenandHappyxx logged in at 1:02pm._

_FeelingFineAndExtraSpicy: Love the new name Logan!_

_xxTakenandHappyxx: Urs 2!_

_FeelingFineAndExtraSpicy: How's Dana?_

_xxTakenandHappyxx: She's alright I suppose_

_FeelingFineAndExtraSpicy: That's good_

_xxTakenandHappyxx: Yeah I suppose_

_FeelingFineAndExtraSpicy: Where r u?_

_xxTakenandHappyxx: On a left behind island_

_FeelingFineAndExtraSpicy: Me 2_

_xxTakenandHappyxx: There's only 1 in America so shall we meet up l8tr?_

_FeelingFineAndExtraSpicy: It'll be nice 2 c u 2 weeks b4 summer_

_xxTakenandHappyxx: Yeah, got ny m8s w/ u_

_FeelingFineAndExtraSpicy: Sindy-Lou_

_xxTakenandHappyxx: Tha gal who h8s me?_

_FeelingFineAndExtraSpicy: That's the 1_

_xxTakenandHappyxx: Oh well I'll be in the boys' camp all day, gotta go bye_

_FeelingFineAndExtraSpicy: bubi_

_xxTakenandHappyxx logged out at 1:18pm._

Xx

A petite redhead entered the boys' camp at five 'o' clock. She waved at Logan and he waved back.

"Hey, Freya." He hugged her, "This is Dana."

Dana smiled forcibly and went back to raking in the deserted fire. She wasn't jealous and didn't even think about it.

"You not even going to come and talk with us?" Freya asked her eyes twinkling in silent laughter.

"Nah, I'm tired. I might as well head back." Dana stood up slowly and shook off the dizzy feeling that threatened to overwhelm her.

Logan kissed her gently. Dana smiled and wrapped her arms around him. There was a silence for a while as Dana looked into Logan's eyes, then she stepped away and walked off. Logan took her arm.

"Text me later okay?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Dana nodded, kissed his cheek. Logan hugged her one last time and watched as she walked off.

"You are so in love!" Freya sighed.

"She's the only one I want to be with." Logan whispered as he flopped down into the grass, "I don't know, she's just special, I suppose."

"She sure is." Freya bit her lip.

"But I don't know how long we'll be together. She changes her mind in a split second."

"Sounds like a handful."

"Let's stop talking about Dana. I want to know what's been happening in the 'Hills', between the kids though, none of the adult stuff."

"Well Kenny dumped Sindy-Lou, so she's in a constant mood, but once she sees Paul I'm sure she'll snap out of it. Kenny's going out with Jazzy, Louie's single as usual, if he weren't a jerk like you, someone might stay with him and little me is still single, was waiting for someone, but gave up."

"That's a lot, and I was just home at Spring Break."

"Yeah well, people do live when you're not there."

"I know!"

"I know you do. I'm just saying."

"What're you getting at Freya?"

"You only stay in touch with me, Kenny and Louie were like your best mates, but since you went to PCA it's like none of us ever existed."

"I just get busy with basketball, wrestling and disc golf."

"If you really cared that wouldn't hold you back."

"I have a life other than the 'Hills'. I do have to live."

"I'm just saying you have to stay in touch more."

"I have stuff to do."

"Like making sure your girlfriend didn't die on the way back to camp? What a tragedy that would be!?!"

Freya stormed off with a flash of her red hair. Logan knocked over the chair Dana had been sitting on and screamed outraged.


	7. Chapter 7

Lost At Sea

Chap 7

A/n: Sorry it's been sooooooooooo long, been writing 'Nineteen Years Later', a LOT!!!!!

Xx

"Logan?" Dana asked the next day.

"Hm?" Logan's mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"How many girls have you had sex with?" Dana slipped the question in as if it were every day conversation.

Logan looked embarrassed.

"Have you had sex with my sister?" Dana kept her eyes away from his.

"Dana….."

"The truth please, I'm sick of lies."

"Well we of sort did, you know what I'm like."

"Used to be like."

"What do you mean?"

"What you used to be like."

"Yeah I suppose."

"No you are changed. You waited. You have never waited for anyone before."

"You're right. And you know what? I know where you can stay after you leave your uncle's."

"Where?"

"With me. And you'll never need go back there again!"

"You're sure I can stay with. I mean I know you have a big house and everything, but a baby will complicate everything. The noise. The chaos. That from me is enough to drive anyone nuts. And the baby. Oh god Logan. Our baby is going to be brought into a chaotic life."

"Dana…I love you…Dad won't mind, he's never there and as for this idea that you'll drive me mad. I obviously am mad to love you. Our baby will be fine. It'll have us won't it? What else does a baby need?"

"I suppose you're right. I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages so I'm probably all screwed up. But still how do you expect us to cope with a baby. It'll be so tiny and helpless and dependant. I'm dependant myself!"

"You're allowed to be dependant! Now stop it!"

Dana breathed deeply to stop herself from slapping Logan.

Xx

"Chase needs help." Lola sighed, "And if Zoey won't who can?"

"You're his friend Lola, you can." Maddy suggested helpfully.

"Not a good idea, new girl. See Chase and I went out." Lola shrugged off the idea and shook her head to clear her mind.

"I'm not a 'new girl' any more you know. And what difference would it make if you had been married to Chase. He needs to be cheered up. I've seen people get depressed, I've seen my best friend, get depressed. It's not pretty. She almost died!" Maddy snapped.

"You do it then!" Lola pushed Maddy's shoulder.

"I have a funny feeling Chase is homophobic." Maddy whispered.

"But you're not a lesbian."

"Does that matter to people, I used to be."

"You know what Maddy?"

"What?"

"You are so stubborn."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Fine. I'll do it!"

"Yay!"

xx

**A/n: Short chap whilst I get back into writing Zoey 101!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lost At Sea

Lost At Sea

Chap 8

Xx

"Hey Chase." Lola stepped round his cabin door.

Chase ran his hand through his bushy hair, and Lola had to look away to stop herself running up and kissing him.

"Hey." Chase said monotone.

"She'll forgive you, you know." Lola spoke comfortingly and walking nervously forward, "That's what you want isn't it? To be forgiven?"

Chase nodded.

"Well, she will. In fact, let's go see her now. She's in her cabin." Lola grabbed Chase's sleeve and dragged him out the door and across the island, "Get in there and grovel."

She pushed him in and closed the door. Although it broke her heart to see Zoey happy, it broke her heart even more to see Chase unhappy.

Xx

When Lola next saw Chase he looked much happier, and what's more he had Zoey by his side. Lola sighed as she continued to eat her dinner with Sammy and Chris. Maddy gave her the thumbs up from where she was sitting with Michael, Chase and Zoey, but Lola's eyes ran past her to Logan and Dana. They seemed happy enough, but Dana's smile looked rather unreal. Lola knew that she had her fair share of problems, but she had Logan back didn't she? Surely she could at least be happy about that. Then there was Quinn and Adam, Lola thought they must be the happiest couple here, as she knew that Chris and Sammy would always be mentally maimed because Fariah was of course still dead and Paul had found out about Nicole and her homicidal past.

Lola yawned, "I'm off to bed."

"K. Bye." Chris looked at her curiously.

She and Sammy watched as Lola walked sleepily back to the girls' camp.

"Is Lola ill or something?" Sammy asked.

"No…I think she's in love."

"With whom would that be?"

"I dunno…Same guy as last time."

"And that was?"

"She wouldn't tell me…I think he's got someone else."

"Oh, poor Lola, she must be going through a lot."

"Yeah…Poor Lola."

Xx

Lola sat in her hut, her heartbeat was slow and her brain working fast. She wanted Chase to herself. She didn't want to see him every day in the arms of someone else, especially when that someone else was the despicable perfect Zoey Brooks. She was just imagining Zoey's funeral when Maddy walked in. She looked red and flustered, but still extremely perky.

"If I have to sit through one more quick fire round about – Hey what's wrong?" Maddy stopped in her tracks.

Although Lola hadn't noticed tears were rolling down her cheeks. Maddy's face dropped and she landed on the bed next to Lola with a you-have-to-tell-me-everything look on her face. Lola wiped her eyes on her sleeve and shook her head.

"'I'm just being silly." She sniffed as she looked up at Maddy's worried face. "Miss Dizzy a bit. That's all."

"No. This is something different. Who's upset you?" Maddy questioned.

"No-one's upset me, I'm fine."

"If you're sure…"

"Course I'm sure."

Xx

"Hey Dana." Sammy had been brave in talking to Dana, his first and only girlfriend before Chris.

"Sammy?" Dana looked up. "Oh my god! It is you!" Dana couldn't stop herself she stood up and threw her arms around him. To her relief Sammy returned her hug. "How have you been?" she asked as they separated.

"Good." Sammy looked flustered from being hugged by someone he hadn't seen in at least two years. "How bout you, how's your life?"

"Oh…good…I suppose…" Dana looked shifty and Sammy noticed this. He didn't know whether this was because Chris had suddenly appeared by Sammy's side and was holding his hand or because of something bigger. "This is Logan."

"Hi." Logan smiled. He too had noticed Dana's change in mood and was worried as to the cause of this.

"Hey Chris." Dana greeted nervously.

"Hey." Chris was watching Dana and Dana didn't like it at all. She thought that if Chris kept watching her she'd strike out. As if Chris had read her mind she looked to Logan who was still seated.

"Hi Logan." Chris said quietly.

Dana couldn't take the tension any more. "I'm going back to my hut Logan." She bent down and kissed him. "I need some sleep."

Logan nodded and stood up. "I'll walk you there. Bye Sammy. Bye Chris."

"Bye." Dana said simply. She could feel Chris' eyes on her again and she knew they would follow here until they were out of sight so she made sure she walked faster than she normally would have, which was slightly uncomfortable.

Xx

Chris watched Dana until she and Logan were out of sight then turned to Sammy. "Did she seem odd to you?"

"Not really." Sammy shrugged.

"She tensed up when you asked her how she's been. And she's been acting weird in the mornings."

"It's probably nothing. Dana never was normal when we were at camp. Maybe she just doesn't suit to new environments."

"Maybe."

Xx

Maddy crossed no-man's land at a speed and almost ran into Sammy and Chris, as she mumbled apologies she took off again. She had to find Chase. She knew that Lola wouldn't really want to see him, but she knew Chase to be the sweetest guy –

she stopped in her tracks. It had been so obvious. Why hadn't she figured it out before? Maddy turned on her heel and took off in the opposite direction. She felt so stupid now. Lola had hinted it, she had even told her that she and Chase had once dated and Lola didn't want to see him because she loved him. Maddy, herself knew how powerfully confusing love could be when it tried; she had tested herself with Alison and Nicole before she had decided that she loved Michael. Even then she hadn't been sure, until the fountain with Lola who had been surprisingly helpful for someone with no love life of her own.

Maddy flew in the door of hers, Lola's, Chris' and Quinn's cabin and couldn't even care that her black hair was in a mess or there was sweat on her brow. "I know why you're upset!" To her horror Zoey was sitting talking to Lola and to prove her point, Lola didn't look particularly happy about it.

"What? You're upset Lola?" Zoey looked shocked at this piece of news. "Since when?"

"I'm not." Lola gave Maddy a furtive look and shook her head behind Zoey's.

"That's good." Zoey sighed deeply and gestured for Maddy to sit beside her. "We were just talking about Nicole, she's been extremely sad lately. Chase said that she and Paul are going through a rough patch. He doesn't think they've broken up."

"We haven't and I'd like to be present if you're going to talk about me." Nicole slumped against the wall. She had hardly made any effort from what Maddy could see. She was wearing her most hideous skirt, a long plain black one, and a white blouse, why she had even brought them with her Maddy would never know. "I told Paul something and he freaked out, no biggie."

"Yes it is a biggie." Maddy took hold of Nicole's hands and there was a look of terror that swept through Nicole's eyes. "What did you tell Paul?"

"It was nothing." Nicole was starting to relax as she stared into Maddy's big brown comforting eyes. "He asked me to come away with him this summer and so I told him about my past…"

"You told him about your sister?" Zoey piped in.

"Yeah, I did." Nicole gulped. Maddy clung to her hands tighter and she knew that there was more to it then what was being said.

"Take a walk with me." Maddy started walking pulling Nicole with her as she still had a hold of her hands. "What's this about your sister?"

Nicole looked at the ground as they walked into some nearby trees. "It wasn't her, but she took the responsibility. I killed a girl Maddy. I ran her over, and I feel awful. Every time I go home to my parents' house I leave some flowers on her grave. Mum is ashamed of my sis, but it was me, all me."

Maddy stared at her and dropped her hands. Nicole couldn't blame her they both lent against opposite trees. "You killed a girl?"

Nicole nodded tears filling her eyes and blurring her vision, but she was sure that if she could see she would only see the look of disgust present in Maddy's eyes, the same look she now got from her beloved Paul, it made her miserable. They stood in silence for a while, Nicole, although she couldn't see, was sure that Maddy hadn't left as she could hear her slow breathing a few inches away. She remembered the secluded moment in her dorm. How great it had felt to kiss her. How incredibly different kissing Maddy felt to kissing Paul. How incredibly fantastic kissing Maddy felt than kissing any boy, then it suddenly hit her. Nicole wanted to jeopardize whatever she had with Paul because she didn't love him. She loved Maddy and she wanted more desperately than ever for Maddy to understand that she never meant for it to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Lost At Sea

Chapter 9

**A/n: Toshiko!! Owen!! Come back!! Take me with YOU!!**

Xx

Maddy didn't know how to react to that, her friend had killed someone and she most certainly hadn't been prepared for something like this. Adam had prepared her for almost every situation, but defiantly not this.

She just stared at Nicole, not quite believing what she had just heard, her breathing was becoming heavy and she felt rather dizzy. Her brain whirred as she tried to understand what she had just been told. It wasn't the Nicole that she had known for three months standing in front of her, who had killed someone, it wasn't the Nicole she had kissed to help realise she was in love with Paul, it was some new and twisted Nicole, who was just, different. There was no better way to put it than that because it was the only word that Maddy could possibly think of, who in her own way was usually great when it come to words.

"Say something." Nicole pleaded but Maddy just continued to stare at her, her face was beginning to burn red with anger, but she couldn't tell Nicole she was angry, no that wouldn't be like Maddy. "Please." Nicole begged.



Maddy inhaled deeply and turned away, she needed to leave, to get away from her, but the thought of leaving Nicole alone wouldn't let her...then again she remembered they were on an island surrounded by people.

Maddy soon broke into a run, tears running down her face as Nicole sobbing behind her. She couldn't think of Nicole's pain, because she was too was scared herself, scared of what Nicole was capable of and scared of what she would do next.

As soon as she reached her cabin, she flew in and slammed the door, only to be greeted by Zoey, Lola, Quinn and Chris' enquiring faces. She realised what a state she must be in at the wrong moment, because Zoey had already stood up and was looking extremely worried.

"What's happened Maddy?" she asked as she approached Maddy slowly as if she would be startled by any sudden movements.

"Nothing." Maddy lied, but she knew that they would know she was lying, and she knew that they would never let this pass by, but the thing was, Maddy didn't want to talk to any of them, she wanted to talk to Michael, or at least Dana. But to see Michael she reasoned, she would have to make herself look decent, because she would have to cross the island, so she decided to go and see Dana. Before Zoey, or the others could do or say anymore so turned around and walked back out of the cabin.

She worked her way into the next cabin mindlessly, not knowing if Dana would still be there or if she had gone back to the boys' camp. She fortunately found that Dana was sitting in a corner of the hut clutching her knees. She looked sad and Maddy momentarily forgot what Nicole had told her. Dana however smiled at Maddy when she saw her.



"Dana? What's the matter?" Maddy asked, looking worried as she usually did when someone was upset.

"Nothing." Dana replied as she shook her head and smiled.

"When people say that there's always something the matter. You know you can tell me."

"No Maddy. I actually couldn't tell you what was wrong with me even if there was something."

"Oh don't lie to me. I'm not dumb you know, I can tell when someone's got something on their mind, and right now you have something on your mind."

"You can't do anything to help."

"You didn't kill someone as well, did you?" Maddy asked carefully as she looked down at her friend.

"I wish. Who killed someone?" Dana replied, looking slightly confused.

"It doesn't matter."

Dana soon looked at her shoes, she felt bad for not confiding in Maddy since they had gotten so close, and she knew that Maddy already knew she was pregnant, so what was there to worry about.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Oh Dana." Maddy replied before she ran forwards and put her arm around Dana's shoulders. Dana let the tears freefall down her face.



"It's just, life's never going to be the same again is it? In six months time I'm going to have a baby to look after, and I don't know how I'll cope."

"Dana, you have wonderful friends, a loving Logan, who absolutely adores you by the way. I'm guessing your uncle won't let you live with him afterwards."

"No. I'm going to live with Logan as soon as summer starts. He says his dad will be okay with that, but I doubt it." she replied with a sad look on her face.

"From what I've heard about Logan, I can say that his dad probably wouldn't mind as he hardly cares about what Logan does. I suppose it explains a lot about Logan really."


	10. Chapter 10

Lost At Sea

Chapter 10

**A/n: FAKE CHEEZE:-**

**It LOOKS like CHEEZE**

**It SMELLS like CHEEZE**

**It even TASTES like CHEEZE**

**(But it destroys your insides)**

Xx

Dana looked at Maddy for a while. She loved Maddy's approach to everything, she just did, Maddy was so calm, so collected, always knew what she was doing. The thing was though did Maddy know what she was going to do next. She wanted to be a good mother to her baby, but she didn't know how she was going to do that when she didn't even have a mother of her own.

"You're sure I'll be able to do this?" Dana whispered, she was nervous and knew that showed in her voice.

"I'm sure." Maddy said positively, her eyes shining in a way that made Dana believe her.

Xx



"Maddy! Please talk to me Maddy!" Nicole called after her as Maddy crossed no-man's land for dinner. "You know I didn't do it on purpose! I was wasted!"

Paul shot Nicole a nasty look and grabbed Maddy's arm. "You know, don't you?" Maddy nodded, she felt bad about being so mean to Nicole, but at the moment she couldn't bear facing her. "I can't help loving her Maddy. I'm so confused."

Maddy looked at Paul as if she were acknowledging his existence for the first time, she had never been close to him, just her older brother shared a dorm with him, nothing more nothing less. "I want to be friends with her, but she – what she did is just so – I can't face her."

"She needs you, you know." Paul looked at Maddy, a hint of a smile in his eyes. "You may have unique ways of helping people, but you've helped Nicole out a lot."

"How?"

"She says since you came, life has been much more bearable for her."

Maddy laughed.

"There's my baby!" Michael rushed forward and scooped her up, kissing her as he did so.

"Michael!" Maddy squealed. She could see Zoey and Chase laughing behind them and knew that everyone knew now that they were back together.

Michael put Maddy down and hugged her; Maddy put her head against his chest which always had a way of relaxing her, and him in turn. "I love you." She whispered it to his chest and didn't know whether he had heard, but she was very aware she had said it.

Xx

Logan waited for Dana anxiously, he knew she had been acting funny, even for Dana lately, and he was starting to really worry about her.

Maddy had said she was sleeping and might not come along, but Logan knew that Maddy would cover up for Dana no matter what, because that's the type of friend she is. He decided to go and see her against what Maddy had said. If he and Dana were going to get back to where they were he had to at least see her.

Xx

"Dustin's got his tests tomorrow." Zoey told Chase casually, "That'll tell them how long they'll have to wait until they can operate."

Chase looked briefly at Zoey to see that her face was quite confident.

"They'll be able to soon. I know it." Zoey was grinning, making Chase happy.

Lola over to them from where she was sitting with Chris and Sammy.

"What does he see in her?" Lola muttered under her breath. Chris looked at her, considering her for a moment as she glared at Zoey. "Why does he think he's in love with her?" Lola kicked a stone which bounced along the ground and tumbled into the long forgotten fire.

Freya and Sindy-Lou sat nearby and had obviously heard. Sindy-Lou had platinum blonde hair streaked with blue and her eyes twinkled the exact same colour of blue as she stared at Lola's.

"Girl, if you haven't guessed by now that guys are idiots and only know what they want when it's dangled in front of their face, then you obviously haven't had a lot of boyfriends." Sindy-Lou pointed out.



Lola looked at her feet, she hadn't had a lot of boyfriends, she had only had one, and that one was Chase.

"You need a guy." Freya smiled sweetly; she was trying to be kind and subtle unlike her friend.

"I don't have a very big social circle," Lola mumbled, "I don't know that many single guys."

"MAKE a guy single then!" Sindy-Lou grinned evilly, not every relationship is stable.

"Sindy!" Freya giggled, "She's only joking. You're Lola aren't you? And Chris. And Sammy. I'm Freya and this is Sindy-Lou."

Xx

Logan walked into Dana's hut, he couldn't even be bothered to knock, he just wanted to see her. Dana was sitting crossed legged in the middle of the floor writing something. She smiled at Logan as he walked in.

"I was just writing a letter to Dean Rivers." She said cheerily which made Logan slightly nervous.

"You're not dropping out are you?" Logan looked at Dana's face closely while she answered.

"No. Of course not. My inheritance is paying for my education so I'm going to stay on, it's what Mom and Dad wanted." Dana shook off the idea of dropping out, how could Logan be so stupid, even for Logan.

"Maddy said you were sleeping." Logan stated as he sat next to her and read over everything that she had written.



"I was, but I thought this would be a better time to write this letter, while I'm alone." Dana shrugged and yawned.

"See you're tired." Logan pointed out as Dana shut her eyes momentarily.

"I'm not, I'm fine." Dana rubbed her eyes and forced them open, she was determined to finish her letter.

"Why don't you sleep and you can finish it when you wake up?" Logan suggested as he pulled Dana onto her feet and pushed her onto her bed.

"But Logan this is important!" Dana complained, letting another yawn escape.

"Just go to sleep." Logan soothed, "The letter will be here when you wake up." Logan tucked her in and put the letter on her side table. He kissed the top of her head and left. Dana needed peace and quiet, and he did not.

Xx

**A/n: Lolz!! Only a few more chaps 2 go, then it's:**

**Aloha From Tokyo**

**Nobody Wins**

**Mother, Mother**

**Almost**

**The Best Christmas Ever**

**Crash**

**Real Worlds**

**!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lost at Sea

Chapter 11

**A/n: Hi peeps, miss me?? Course ya did!! Lolz!!**

Xx

Dana awoke to find the letter on the bedside table, she picked it up and finished it immediately, she wanted to continue her education, and raise her baby. She didn't know how much she could count on Logan he could be unreliable a lot of the time, but that was him.

Dana sighed and buried her head under the covers, she could see that it was dark outside and as she looked over to the other beds she could see Zoey, Nicole, Lori and Nina were all asleep in them, so she guessed early morning. Her stomach lurched at that moment as if to confirm that theory.

Xx

"I can't believe we're going home tonight." Maddy sighed, "This has actually been fun."

Michael stroked back her hair and smiled to her, "That won't be too bad will it?"

"I suppose not, but it's just, I dunno..." Maddy trailed off.

"You'll miss the carefree way of life we enjoy here?" Michael suggested as he gazed into Maddy's beautiful eyes.

Maddy nodded. Michael laughed at her. She looked like a little kid who misses going to nursery and has to start 'big' school.

"Maddy, we have summer in two weeks, two of those weeks; you'll be spending with me at my parents." Michael laughed.

"I know but..." Maddy stopped, she knew she was being pessimistic and she also knew Michael hated it when she was pessimistic.

"Look, why don't you go and talk with Nicole, or someone, you must be getting bored of me by now."

"Oh, I could never get bored of you Michael!"

"Nor me of you, but I did promise Chase I'd hang out with him for a bit today."



"Oh, right, well I'll go and see Dana."

"Why not Nicole?"

"We fell out."

"She fell out with Paul too." Michael's brow furrowed, "I'm starting to worry about her a bit."

Maddy looked away, "Bye Michael..." She stood up and ran back to the girl's camp.

Michael watched her, he was also worried about her, in the time that he had known her, she had only ever fallen out with one person, and that person was him.

Xx

Dana washed her face in the small sink, trying desperately to bring some colour back into it. She had been sick again, the fifth time since the others had eaten breakfast, the tenth time since she had woken up in the early hours of the morning. She was amazed she had anything left to be sick with. Her stomach lurched again, number eleven just made it down the toilet. There was a knock on the door as Dana splashed her face again.

"Dana, you okay?" it was Zoey.

"I'm fine." Dana mumbled, she unlocked the door and slumped to the ground. Zoey came in and sat beside her.

"You okay?"

"I'm just great me."

Zoey put her arm around Dana's shoulders and hugged her tight. "Let's never fight again?"

"Agreed." Dana yawned; she rested her head on Zoey's shoulder, her eyes only partially open.

"Why don't you go back to bed? You've been up for hours."

"I might as well," Dana struggled to her feet. She hadn't noticed how weak she felt due to the lack of food she had eaten lately, but she wouldn't mention this to Zoey, she didn't need another person worrying about her.



Zoey walked with her back to their cabin. They walked in silence, Dana too tired to say much and Zoey unsure what to say.

Xx

"Hey Zo." Logan greeted as Zoey walked out of her cabin, "Is Dana in there?"

"Yep, but leave her to sleep, okay?" Zoey stated, leading Logan away.

"Okay...you can let go of me, I promise I won't go and wake her up."

"Alright."

"Alright, I promise."

Zoey let go, "Now I'm bored..." she sighed.

Logan raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, he shut it again, very quickly, gone were those days.

Zoey laughed at him. "What were you gonna say?"

"Just that Chase is hanging out with Michael." Logan lied, and he knew Zoey knew it was a lie.

"Maybe Nicole's not doing anything..." Zoey skipped off, leaving Logan on his own.

He noted how oddly Zoey was acting, but what could he do. Maybe she was just happy. Yes that would be it, Zoey was happy. He hadn't seen her happy since the doctors discovered Dustin's tumour. Well not truly happy anyway. Logan tried to remember when he had last been truly happy. On the boat with Dana, came to mind. Since they had got to this island, worry had seemed to seep into his brain, drowning it. He hadn't felt many other emotions because of this. He headed away from Dana's cabin, deciding that Zoey was right, he should let her sleep.

Xx

Dana had things other than sleep on her mind. In two weeks time, she would start her new life at Logan's. She felt bad about having to depend on him, but she didn't really have much choice. Well, she had three choices actually.

She could carry on living with her abusive uncle, live on the streets, or live with Logan. Logan's was the all time best option. She sat at the window, her head resting against the glass. She was starting to get a fever and if Maddy, Logan or Zoey found out, she would feel even worse. All they do now is worry about her 

and she was getting sick of it. So she was pregnant, big deal. Many people got pregnant, that's how there was a population. So she was a teenager with nowhere to live. There were lots of people like that. So her parents were dead.

There were also, unfortunately, people like that.

Dana's head was covered in sweat and her cheeks drenched in tears. She felt she would pass out any second, but she would not. She needed a drink, that was all. She walked out of her cabin and to the girls' abandoned fire, they usually went over to the boys' camp for food.

There was a bucket there, used for getting water out the river, so far this one had not been used by anyone at PCA. Dana picked it up, it was made of metal and the plastic coat paint was peeling off, but Dana didn't care. She was hot and thirsty. If she wanted bottled she could have easily walked to the boys' camp and got some from Chase's supply, but she wasn't thinking straight. She headed for the river. The rushing of it was soothing. Dana bent over slowly. Suddenly she felt sick, and she fell in. She had fainted.

Xx


	12. Chapter 12

Lost At Sea

Chap 12

**A/n: Hello people!! No I did not die...I had a lot of things going on in my life and also I was working on an original story of mine which I am beginning to love a lot!! But I am back!! Please do the poll in my profile to decide Dana's baby?? The final result will not be there, it will be in the story, yes I will gather votes from my friends who have read it too...**

Xx

Lola sat by the empty fire, dwelling again.

"If you don't stop it I will kill you." Chris warned and aimed a kick at Lola.

Lola squealed and jumped out of the way. Chris rolled her eyes, somewhat irritated with her friend's moods and her oblivion to one her friends. She glanced around the boys' camp for Dana. No sign, but Logan was there. She shook it off. There was nothing for her to worry about. She didn't even know Dana. Lola sighed again drawing Chris back from her thoughts.

"I thought I told you to stop. Let's do something fun?" Chris kicked at the ground, really wanting to distract herself from the negativity that flowed all around them, some admittedly coming from herself.

"Like what?" Lola asked, drawing in the cold ashes with her finger.

Chris shrugged, out of ideas, there was only so much you could do on an island in the middle of nowhere. "But whatever I do, it isn't going to be with you." Chris stood up and walked off.

Lola stared after her, what the hell was the matter?

Xx

Chris walked back to the girls' camp, lost in her thoughts. She couldn't get rid of the negativity that now flooded her mind. She decided to take a walk past the river for a change of scenery and because she found rivers to positive. When Chris got to the top of the small hill she however did not see something positive. She saw Dana fall in to the river and make no attempt to get out. Chris broke in to a run and jumped the narrowest part of the river. She was not sure how deep the river was, and she was not a strong swimmer. She looked around for a branch or something to pass to Dana, but she realised Dana was just floating. Chris reached out towards her, but her arms were not long enough. She lay on her stomach and gave thanks that the river did not have a current. She reached for Dana and caught her shirt. She pulled her closer, then got to her knees and pulled her onto the bank. She started the little CPR that she knew and Dan pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" she coughed a little, still weak from the lack of food.

"CPR. You sort of fell into the river." Chris told her.

"I don't need CPR, I'm fine. I was just getting a drink." Dana stood up shakily.

"Looked like drowning to me." Chris sighed.

Dana rolled her eyes and took a couple of steps forward. Chris put her arm around her.

"You look ill." Chris noted as she helped her walk back to Dana's hut.

"I think I am." Dana sighed, not resisting Chris' hold in any way as she didn't have enough energy and she had to admit she was about to pass out again.

"We'll be home soon. Well you will, Sammy and I have another day to last." Chris smiled softly.

"You'll have fun." Dana tried a smile.

"I'm sure." Chris giggled.

Dana's smile grew into something more teasing.

Chris blushed hard. "Not that we'll...I mean we haven't..." she trailed off still blushing furiously.

Dana laughed, this surprised her, "I suppose you're a goody-two-shoes."

Chris shook her head, "It's actually him that wants to wait."

"I'm glad you are anyway." Dana whispered.

"How so?" Chris asked, tilting her head in Dana's direction.

"Things happen, I'm sure you know what, and well, pregnancy is hard. I just don't want to see you go through it, as I suppose I am." Dana rambled, part of her hoping that Chris would understand, the other part hoping she would not.

"Huh?" Chris tilted her head even further and brought them to a halt. "Are you saying you're pregnant, Dana?"

Dana looked away and nodded.

"Oh Dana." Chris hugged her tight.

"That's why you can't tell Logan I passed out." Dana stated, keeping her head turned away. The last thing she wanted was more pity.

"Doesn't he know?" Chris questioned, confused.

"Of course he knows. It's because he knows that you can't tell him. He worries about me too much as it is." Dana answered, still keeping her face turned away.

"I'm sorry Dana, but..." Chris trailed off, not really wanting to admit that she had to do what was right.

"But what?" Dana snapped and turned towards her, "You can't tell him Chris. I'm grateful that you saved me, truly I am. But Logan can't know for his own good. I love him with all my heart, and he loves me, but all this worrying will eventually kill him, he'll never get to see his baby."

"Logan's not going to die of worry. He has the right to worry about you if you are carrying his child. Also, as you say, he loves you, he worries about you because he loves you. And I'm sorry Dana, but I really do have to tell him." Chris whispered.

Dana shrugged her away. "I don't need his pity."

"Who's pity?" Chris put a hand on Dana's elbow to steady her.

"Logan's." Dana shrugged, feeling light headed again. "Anyone's."

"No-one's giving you pity Dana." Chris shook her head, "People are offering you their sympathy, and it's your choice whether you accept it and their help."

"I don't need help, I'm fi-ine." Dana almost slipped back into unconsciousness.

Chris caught her, "I'm taking you back to your hut, and then going to get Logan, if necessary, what's-his-face can get you a helicopter back to shore." Chris tried to support all the weight of Dana, who was still somewhat light, on her shoulders and half-carried her and half-helped her walk to her hut.

Xx

"She's in there asleep." Chris whispered to Zoey who leaned beside her on the outside wall of Dana and Zoey's hut.

"And you really found her in the river?" Zoey asked incredulously.

Chris nodded. "She passed out."

"I knew there was a just reason I told her to get an abortion." Zoey mumbled.

"You did what?" Chris turned and was facing Zoey head on.

"I told her to get an abortion." Zoey looked up, blushing slightly.

"Why?" Chris demanded.

"She's not ready." Zoey looked down. "Logan's not ready. I don't want them to have to go through this."

"But what about the baby?" Chris asked, slightly calmer. "Doesn't it deserve a chance on this earth, even if it is with teenage parents? Children have been brought up by much younger parents, in less privileged families. Dana's baby will be fine, as long as it has Dana and Logan, together and strong. There's a plan for everyone and this seems to be the plan for them. Sure it'll test their relationship, but I can see they can do it, and I've only known them a couple of days."

Zoey looked at Chris and nodded, she knew it was wrong of her to interfere but she just wanted what was best for Dana.

"I know you had your reasons Zoey," Chris continued, "but the ultimate decision is for Dana to make, and I can see she wants to keep this baby, even if it jeopardises her and Logan's relationship. She may have been through a lot, but she will get through it. She's strong, and you know it."

Zoey nodded. "I know she's strong. I just can't help worrying about her."

"Like we all don't worry about our friends? We all worry. Lola's driving me mad just now, there are things on her mind that she's not telling me, she'll tell me when she's ready, but otherwise, I'm left worrying. But instead of interfering, I'm getting on with my life. I have to." Chris told her, before turning away, "I have to go and find Sammy."

"Bye." Zoey said as she slid down the wall of the hut and hugged her knees.

Xx


End file.
